While the Thunder Sung Low
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Some Dave and Sebastian fluff. Dave stays over at Sebastian's during a bad storm.


_Auth__or's note: My bestie (actresswithoutastage) requested some fluffy fanfiction and gave me the prompt of "Dave sleeps over at Sebastian's because of an awful storm and finds out that Sebastian is afraid of thunder." Kind of connected to Give All My Secrets Away and What I See and will be used in yet another installment of this series as soon as What I See is finished._

_Happy reading! And feel free to review!  
_

While the Thunder Sung Low

A Glee One-Shot

By Danielle Cheri

Thunder rumbled outside Sebastian's house.

Dave looked out the window. "I should head home."

As if on cue, the sky opened up, pouring rain down on the ground. And then his phone rang. He looked down. It was his dad.

"Hey, Dad. What's going on?"

"Hey, Davey. Were you planning on coming home?"

"I was just about to head out the door."

"This storm is going to be crazy. Since it's a weekend, maybe you can see about staying there tonight. At least until this clears up."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of rooms in that mansion the Smythes live in." He said expectantly.

"Dad, Sebastian and I aren't—"

"I don't care what you do or don't do. I wasn't a virgin when I was your age."

"Dad!"

He chuckled. "Just be smart, Davey. Be safe."

"I will, Dad." He hung up and turned to Sebastian. "He wants me to wait out the storm here. If that's okay."

"I know _I'd_ like that." Sebastian said from the sofa.

Laird walked in with a pair of flashlights. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed, David. In fact, I insist on it. You can't see a damn thing out there." He handed over a flashlight to his son. "I put fresh batteries in these so they should be fine. Charge up your phones. And don't stay up too late." He patted his son's shoulder and then left the room.

A loud crack of thunder sounded, making Sebastian jump. "Please get away from the window, babe." His voice trembled.

"You scared, Sebastian?" He teased.

"Yes, actually." He stood and walked over to the entertainment center. "Watch _Gone with the Wind_ with me?" He asked as he took out a large DVD case.

"_Gone with the Wind_? Are you serious?"

"Please, baby?"

"Storms really scare you?"

"Very few things do. Don't make a big deal out of it." He put a disc in and grabbed the remote. He pulled his boyfriend to the couch as he pushed play. He curled up against Dave's side.

Dave wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "So why this movie?"

"It was one of my mom's favorites, according to my dad. I wore out her tapes watching it so much when I was little." He trembled at another crack of thunder.

"Should I plug your phone in to charge?"

"No, it's full. You want to charge yours?"

"It's fine. My old junker phone holds charge longer than your fancy smart phone."

"Ha-ha." He cuddled closer.

They watched in silence for a long time. Dave combed his fingers through Sebastian's hair and murmured soothing words to him every time the thunder startled him.

Sebastian got up to put in the second disc. "You want some popcorn or something?"

"That sounds good." He got up and stretched. "Intermission."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm glad I finally broke you from saying 'half time.'"

Dave laughed and followed him into the kitchen. "So what I don't get," he said as Sebastian started the popcorn, "is how that bitch keeps getting guys to agree to marry her."

"Well, she was a hottie for her day. And she knew the right words to say to convince a guy that she was what he wanted."

"Do you think you're Scarlett O'Hara of the 21st Century?"

He laughed, "Well, maybe. If that makes you Rhett Butler." He jumped as the thunder cracked louder than ever outside.

He placed a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. "If that's who you want me to be."

"Maybe if you're the Rhett that stays."

"Just don't chase after your Ashley and we'll be all right."

"There is no Ashley." He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. "I love you."

He smiled. "Is that popcorn done yet?"

"Almost." He pressed his lips to Dave's briefly.

He smiled and pulled Sebastian back for a longer kiss. When the thunder rolled again outside, Sebastian clung to Dave.

The microwave beeped and Dave gently scratched his back. "You're okay, babe." He said softly.

Sebastian nodded and then stepped away. He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and emptied the popcorn into it. He grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him back into the den to finish watching the movie.

Dave leaned into the corner of the couch and pulled Sebastian against his chest. And though the storm got worse, Sebastian didn't seem to worry as much as he had when the storm started.

"I think I'm going to need you to come over every time there's a storm." Sebastian said as the movie ended.

Dave kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind that."

He rolled over and pressed his mouth to Dave's. The kiss quickly deepened. Sebastian slipped his hands under his boyfriend's shirt.

Dave smiled against his lips, but pushed his hands away. "Just kiss me."

Sebastian said nothing. He just continued to kiss his boyfriend. Their mouths moved together lazily, only becoming more urgent when the thunder rumbled outside. In those moments, Sebastian would gather Dave's shirt in his hands and whimper. Dave responded by gently smoothing his hands over the other boy's hair and murmuring against his lips.

Sebastian pulled back after a while. "Your dad and mine gave you permission to stay."

Dave smirked. "So what do you want to do?"

He smiled. "You're going to think I'm silly."

"Tell me what you want, babe." He smoothed his hands over Sebastian's back.

"Let's hold each other until we fall asleep."

"I like the sound of that."

"I'll probably move around a lot. I don't sleep well in storms."

"I didn't figure." They walked upstairs together after Sebastian turned out the lights.

"But I think a few kisses from you would calm me."

Dave laughed. "I think I can handle that."


End file.
